


up in the dark.

by katarama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Reunions, Fluff, Polyamory, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/pseuds/katarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s just for one weekend,” they said.  “It’ll be fine!” they told him.  “You won’t even have to try very hard, Allison’s family will assume we’re <i>gal pals</i>,” they said, eyes big and pleading while each of them held one of his hands under the table.</p>
<p>So Stiles had said yes, because he’s a sucker for pretty girls with pretty hair and soft hands and nice lips.  He agreed to stay the weekend in Florida with Allison’s extended family, pretending to be Allison's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	up in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonniek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonniek/gifts).



“It’s just for one weekend,” they said.  “It’ll be fine!” they told him.  “You won’t even have to try very hard, Allison’s family will assume we’re _gal pals_ ,” they said, eyes big and pleading while each of them held one of his hands under the table.

So Stiles had said yes, because he’s a sucker for pretty girls with pretty hair and soft hands and nice lips.  He agreed to stay the weekend in Florida with Allison’s extended family, the side that _isn’t_  going to kill Kira (Allison’s “close friend” who they told her she could invite along) for being a kitsune.  Allison’s mom said Allison had a partner, and they misinterpreted partner to mean boyfriend, and insisted to Mrs. Argent that he be invited to the family reunion, too.

Stiles practiced with Scott for days, mumbling, “Allison’s my girlfriend, Allison’s my girlfriend,” until even Scott couldn’t hear his heart skip a beat.  Allison, Kira, and Stiles had a sleepover where they figured out the game plan (spend as little time as possible with Allison’s grandfather, kiss only when haggled by nosy aunts or cousins), figured out their dating history (Stiles comforted Allison after her breakup with Scott, they’re still pretty new as a couple), and figured out how to avoid Allison and Kira not setting off alarms (praying to the werewolf gods and hoping for the best).  

“We should practice, just once,” Allison told him.  “A practice kiss, so it doesn’t look awkward.”  So they kissed each other, right in front of Kira, and Allison’s lips were just as perfect as he imagined, even though they were chapped from biting them from nerves.

“I think you two will be fine,” Kira said afterwards.  Stiles wasn’t sure whether he was imagining her licking her lips afterwards, or the warm, heavy look Allison gave Kira after the kiss.  He was still a little dizzy over the fact that Allison kissed him in the first place. He maybe started to have more confidence in The Plan, just for a moment.

But even the best thought-out plan still had Stiles struggling to giggle when they arrives down in Florida and Allison’s grandmother informed them that, “Allison and her friend have a room to themselves, but Stiles has to sleep separate.”  

(“I hope you bone a lot,” Stiles whispered to them when the stern woman with Victoria’s same dyed-red hair was out of earshot.  “I hope you bone a lot in their homophobe beds.”

“We’ll squeeze out an orgasm just for you,” Allison whispered, and Kira giggled.  Stiles’ face got hot, and he had to try not to think about just how appealing the idea of that was.)

Even the best thought-out plan had Kira watching as Stiles kissed Allison five times the first day he was there, Stiles’ face perma-tomato, the younger cousins tittering.  Allison sat on Stiles’ lap and wrapped her long arms around his neck, and Stiles actually was pretty sure he was going to combust.

He’s halfway through day two, and he’s actually still pretty sure he’s going to combust.

“help me,” he texts Scott when he escapes to the bathroom.  “i think i am starting to understand sophomore year scott and that is TERRIFYING”

Scott: has she done

Scott: that thing with her hands

Scott: where

Stiles: no.

Stiles: stop

Stiles: we aren’t friends anymore

Scott starts to type back, but there’s a knock on the door and a quiet voice.

“You okay in there?”

Stiles tucks his phone in his pocket and cracks the door to see Kira hovering outside the door, her hand poised to knock again.  “Oh,” she says, scrambling backwards.  “Hi!  You okay?  You were gone kinda a long time, Allison was getting worried about you.  It’s not… this isn’t too much, is it?”

“Sort of?” Stiles says, and Kira’s face falls.  “No,” he rushes out, before Kira can start to feel shitty about it.  “No, it’s, like.  A lot.  In a way I maybe didn’t expect?  A way you might not be so happy about.”

“You mean that you wanna keep kissing her?” Kira asks.  “Because I, mean, like.  I kinda knew?  Going into this.  That there was a possibility that might come up.  Kissing Allison is really nice, and you… you watch.  A lot.”

Stiles could honestly die of humiliation.  Kira doesn’t seem upset, but to have been caught out watching is mortifying.  “You knew and you did it anyway?”

She grins sheepishly.  “Maybe it’s silly, I don’t know.  I just liked the idea that maybe if I was right about you wanting to kiss her, she might be right about you wanting to kiss me.”

“There you two are,” booms Mr. Argent’s voice, and they’re being ushered back to the kitchen with the rest of the family before Stiles can say a word.  

He sends Kira a quick text, though, when no one’s looking, a “we should talk tonight” that he realizes much later might not have been his best idea, because it probably will only make Kira more anxious.  He wants to have this conversation, ideally with both her and Allison, but he can’t do that under the watchful eyes of Allison’s family.

So he waits.

That night, Stiles gets a text from Allison once everyone’s gone to sleep, telling him to sneak to their room.  If he gets caught, most of the family will probably excuse it, by this point; they all seem to like him pretty well, and, with Kira in the room, the chances that The Boyfriend will do anything are slimmer.  Still, Stiles takes off his shoes and tries to keep the noise down low until he can carefully creak the door open and slip inside.

“Took you long enough,” Allison whispers when he closes the door and lets the knob twist back out.

“Sorry,” Stiles says.  “I didn’t want to blow it with only one morning left.”

The fact that it’s almost over feels surreal.  Stiles feels like so much has changed and so much has escalated over the course of two days that going home is going to be weird, the comedown after a weekend-long adrenaline rush.

He sits down on the edge of Kira’s bed, because Allison’s legs are longer, and he doesn’t want to accidentally sit on anyone’s feet in the dark.  “I’m guessing you two talked?  About… the thing.”

“The thing,” Allison says, and Stiles can practically hear her raising her eyebrow at him.  

“Yes.  The thing.  You know, the thing that I am here to talk about.  That thing.”

“The thing where you like me,” Allison says, getting to the point before Stiles starts talking about ‘the thing that things’.  “And we both like you.”

“I like Kira, too,” Stiles says.  He repeated those words back to himself in the privacy of his room almost as many times as he practiced calling Allison his girlfriend with Scott.  He doesn’t have to have werewolves around to know, this time, that it was true from the first time he said it.  “At least.  I think.  I mean, I definitely know I wanna kiss her, which is pretty much where I’m at with you, Allison.  The liking thing I think is there.  For both of you.  But I’m certain about the kissing thing, with Allison, and, like.  Firm suspicion with Kira.”

“Well, I’m right here,” Kira whispers, “I’m right here, if you want me.”

Stiles glances to Allison, and when he realizes from the expectant look on her face that this is real, that this is a thing that everyone is okay with and that everyone seems to want, he moves to Kira.  He crawls clumsily up the bed, knocking knees with her while she starts to scrunch up her legs to make room for him.  Stiles would laugh, but there are too many butterflies in his stomach, butterflies that feel very swoopy, but more in a ‘oh god I’m going to fuck this up’ way than a pleasant fluttering sensation.

Kira turns her phone on for illumination, because neither of them wants to risk the lamp light spilling out from the crack under the door.  The light is weak, but it’s enough for Stiles to see her face, the almost blue light highlighting her mouth and making her eyes shine.

The light from the phone flips off when Stiles is leaning in, and they bump noses, Kira giggling as Stiles figures out the right tilt so he can press his lips against Kira’s.  It’s a messy kiss, wetter than Stiles would’ve expected from Kira, but Stiles has never had a problem with sloppy kisses.  Scott used to tease him for it, but now Stiles knows that it was the fates aligning, his penchant for slick and spit kisses that move to tongue too quickly.

“Guys,” Allison whispers.  “I can’t see you.”

Kira breaks the kiss, giggling into Stiles’ cheek, her breath warm against his skin.  “Sorry, Ally,” she says, fumbling for her phone on the bed and managing to turn on the actual light function.

This time, when they kiss, Stiles can see her, can see the moment her eyes slip shut and the moment her lips part for him.  He doesn’t kiss her with his eyes open, because he figures that’s a little weird, but he wants to, wants to see everything Allison’s watching.  He wonders if he should be trying to give her a show, but he figures probably not.  If he keeps getting to do this with them, they can have a show later.

They all freeze when they hear voices from the kitchen downstairs coming up through the vent, and Stiles rushes back to the door.  He waves goodnight to both of them before quickly feeling his way back down the hall, only reassured that he’ll avoid detection when he passes the bathroom and heads back to his room.

There’s a message on his phone when he gets back.  He closes the door and thumbs it open to see a grainy, poorly-lit picture of Allison and Kira kissing.

“because you didn’t get your turn to watch,” the message says.  Stiles saves the picture in the password protected file he’d bribed Danny into setting up for him, and he texts back a picture of his face and a quick message.

“have fun!”

* * *

 

Life goes back to normal, sort of.  Stiles spends a lot more time with them, individually mostly, because their schedules don’t line up as much as any of them like.  It takes a three weeks for them to be able to meet up all at once.

They get milkshakes as a group to celebrate their successfully duping Allison’s family, and it actually feels a little bit like a date to Stiles.  Kira holds Stiles’ hand, and Allison and Stiles steal long slurps of each other’s milkshakes.  Stiles likes it.  It’s fun and light and it feels just as comfortable as hanging out with the two of them individually had been.  It doesn’t feel too serious, and he gets kisses from both of them before they climb into the jeep to head home.

“Made your mind up about liking us yet?” Kira asks as Stiles puts his turn signal on to leave the parking lot.

“Yeah,” he says.  “I think maybe I have.”

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr [here](sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com).


End file.
